


Decision Making

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday and New Year fic, Day 8 - Escape, Decisions, Family Gatherings, Fluff, Happy Birthday Asano!, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, birthday cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: Gakushuu Asano had a choice: suffer from boring family gathering or suffer from how annoying Karma is.He escaped from his house and picked the latter.





	

A grunt escaped from Karma's lips as his phone beeped from the side table the third time that minute. At the moment around, he knew that it came from the one and only Gakushuu. 

"I know, I know, geez. Give me a minute." Karma muttered as he smashed down more buttons on his PSP. He was about to defeat the boss but the constant beeping is making him distracted. 

It beeped once more.

"Fine, fine." Karma sighed and paused the game. Asano should thank him because he picked him. But then again, if we weigh whose more important here, it would definitely be Asano. The guy might be in serious problem now for all he knows.

> **Loser Asano: It's 9 AM, are you awake?**
> 
> **Loser Asano: I hate it here. :3**
> 
> **Loser Asano: Family gathering is so boring. I hate doing these routines.**
> 
> **Loser Asano: You should save me. Can I come over?**

Karma could not help but smirk. He played the game once again and as quick as he could, he defeated the boss and typed a reply.

> **Karma: my parents will be leaving in a few so feel free**
> 
> **Karma: I am just in my room, too lady to move**
> 
> **Karma: lazy****

Karma stretched his arms and jumped up to stand. He wore a pair of black pants and a thick hoodie then went outside. Putting the hood up, he walked and went on a local bakery.

"Akabane-kun! The cake you ordered yesterday is already finished. A minute, please." The baker gave him a huge smile.

"It's okay. Thanks." Karma nodded and waited patiently. The baker fetched for the cake and placed it in a box then went back to give it to Karma. 

"Happy New Year, Akabane-kun! Thank you for entrusting us with your order." The sweet lady bowed her head.

"No problem. You too, ma'am." Karma smiled and left. 

* * *

 

> **Karma: So... where are you?**
> 
> **Loser Asano: Impatient, are you? Escaping was hard. Went out on a window from the fourth floor. Anyway, I'm on my way. 5 minutes, I guess.**
> 
> **Karma: Stop texting and run**
> 
> **Loser Asano: Fine. 2 minutes then.**

Just like he mentioned, Gakushuu truly arrived in two minutes and not on the door, but on Karma's window. 

"Feeling like a superman?" Karma asked with a smirk.

"Not really. First, your parents might be here and I did not want to bother them. Second, you mentioned that you're too _lady_ to move." Asano shrugged and sat on Karma's bed.

"Stop using my typos to me!" Karma's eyebrows twitched.

"Heh, whatever." Asano shrugged. "Happy New Year, Karma." 

"Mmm? I'm not your family, aren't I? Pretty sure you are greeting every family member of yours that as a routine."

Asano rolled his eyes and looked unimpressed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to escape? I mean, as the birthday boy and all, they might be looking for you now." Karma continued.

"Glad you remembered. Is this your way of greeting me?" Asano raised his eyebrows. "To be honest, I don't know what's worse — to do those routines or to be with your annoying company." 

"Haha, you mean my entertaining company. Want to eat something? I'm going to get myself some food." Karma shrugged.

"Sure, thank you." Asano nodded and leaned back on the headpost. "Wait. If this is a prank or something of that sort, I'm going to kill you."

"Hmm? I'd like to see you try." Karma grinned and went out to retrieve the cake he ordered.

A moment later, Karma went back and placed the box on the bed, together with two small plates, two spoons and a knife. He opened the box, revealing a small mocha-flavored cake with the words Happy Birthday, loser! From: the one who is better than you. With his phone ready, he quickly snapped a selfie of a wide-eyed Asano and himself poking his tongue together with the cake. "Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, dumb Asano!"

"You-" Asano don't know what to say. He also have some birthday cakes back home but the fact that this one especially came from Karma and the fact that he will eat it together with him makes him... "Are you sure this isn't a prank? You didn't add any nasty ingredient on this? It isn't poisoned?"

"Aha, I suggest you shut up and just thank me." Karma laughed. "It's your special day so I decided not to trick you or anything for today." He sliced the cake into several pieces and placed a slice on one plate then gave it to Asano.

He also did the same thing to himself and touched some frosting using his finger. Quietly and sneakily, he wiped it on Asano's face.

"You little shit-" Asano laughed and let it on his face. 

Karma covered the remaining slices of cake on the floor and pulled out a box which is carefully wrapped with a red ribbon under his bed. "So, here's my present."

"Karma..." Asano received the box and carefully untied the ribbon. When he opened the box though, a jack-in-a-box with Karma's face sticking out his tongue sprung out. "Knew it."

"Come on, I made it myself!"

"Well, thanks, really." Asano closed the box but ended up smiling happily. "I don't care if my stupid excuse of a father would scold me later, I won't regret escaping."

"See, being with awesome Karma is better, after all." Karma grinned. After eating the cake, he invited him to play video games and even did bets. 

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Asano grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really busy and although I really wanted to participate, I wasn't able to. 
> 
> But here's my entry for Day 8: Escape.
> 
> Happy Birthday Asano and Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
